Compounds that exhibit high-affinity binding to voltage-dependent calcium channel subunit α2δ have been shown to be effective for treating, for example, neuropathic pain (see e.g., Non-patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Several types of α2δ ligands are currently known as therapeutic drugs for neuropathic pain. Examples of α2δ ligands include gabapentine and pregabalin. α2δ ligands such as these compounds are useful for treating epilepsy and neuropathic pain or the like (e.g., Patent Literature 1). Other compounds are disclosed in, for example, Patent Literatures 2, 3, and 4.
Also, the present applicant has previously reported an α2δ ligand and a method for producing the same in Patent Literatures 5 and 6.